Discipline at Minecraftia High School
Minecraftia High School is a high school that a couple hundred students attend every year, and every one of them carries a dangerous weapon. Almost all the students are kept under control by the many rules set in the handbook. Any students who do any of the disallowed stuff are usually punished by a teacher or staff member depending on the severity of the antic. Discipline types Confiscation of possessions The teacher can choose to confiscate a student's possessions if it is on the list of prohibited objects or if it is dangerous. There were a few instances of this in the anime; during Driller's first year, Tenmetsu confiscated the sprite from Driller, claiming that it was against school rules to recolor someone else's work. During Driller's third year, Mareika almost confiscated his Nintendo DS after it was nearly seen by him. Loss of alignment points This is one of the most common forms of punishment in the school. Whenever a student commits an antic that causes minor damage, they usually lose alignment points. As the trophy is a sign of pride, it can prevent an entire alignment from gaining it. Detention This is another common form of punishment of the school. Whenever a student has committed an antic that causes a certain level of mayhem, they are usually given detention. The type and length are also varied based on the teacher's decision: *'Lunch:' The student is required to serve the detention during their lunch period. They may either bring a lunch from home or purchase a school lunch. *'Afterschool:' The student is required to serve the detention after school. They are generally 30 - 90 minutes, depending on the antic. *'Saturday:' The student is required to serve the detention on Saturday morning. These are generally 3 - 6 hours long and run from 8 AM to 2 PM. If the student does not report to a detention, they are given a Friday assignment. Students who arrive late lose one alignment point based on the number of minutes late. For example, if the student arrived five minutes late, they would lose five points. Students who are removed from detention due to inappropriate behavior face suspension. Students who fail to serve the detention are usually given a reflection paper based on the antic they committed. There were three instances of Driller getting detention: during his first year, he got one after he used the sprite in his projects, the second during his third year he got one after calling his British Literature a "picky brat". The last time he got one for hacking the grading system to change his and Kagami's grades. Removal of privileges Teachers can suspend or remove privileges from students, such as attending school dances or playing on the quidditch team. During Driller's second year, he nearly lost the privilege to quidditch after he cut through Room 108's entrance door to begin class. Parent/Guardian notification Some antics, or even repeated offenses, can warrant a sending of an email to the parent or guardian of the student as well as their punishments. In some cases, the reply can often be a surprise SMS to the student, which is embarrassing to other students if it is voiced. In Driller's first year, his usage of the sprite caused Tenmetsu to notify his mother and his detention. Suspension Being suspended removes the student from school for a period of time. Although it is rare, it comes in two forms: *'In-School Suspension:' Often abbreviated as ISS, the student must report to school as usual but cannot attend classes for a number of days. Students who try to enter will often be rebounded by a teacher's magic. Suspensions are served in the detention room like a normal detention. *'Out-of-School Suspension:' Often abbreviated as OSS, the student cannot enter the school for a number of days. Any attempts to enter will result in the school notifying the police. Expulsion This is the rarest and worst of them all. The antics committed can often violate local laws or injure other students. The student is permanently removed from school and Minecraftia University will immediately confiscate their hard drive, and destroy it. Any students who appear on campus often has them notifying the police. In some cases, students who are expelled can often be arrested by police. Category:Minecraftia High School